The present invention is directed to a device for sterilizing medical and dental objects for example hand instruments and the like.
Hot steam sterilizers or autoclaves employed in the medical field for sterilizing objects such as hand instruments, tools or the like require relatively long heating and cooling times because among other things they have a relatively great chamber volume. Therefore, the amount of time, which is set aside for sterilization, is inappropriately high. This is particularly true when only a few objects are to be sterilized for example, only the instruments used in one treatment. Moreover, the apparatus structure of an autoclave is relatively involved.